Irony
by Rishini
Summary: Thanks to beck's brilliant idea to give Jade a time out, Jade realizes something she never did before. -BADE-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I didn't like the scene in which Beck gave Jade a time out. As funny as it can be he had no right to do that. So this is my Revenge on Beck literally. I have no idea where I am going with this but I promise I will get them back together in the end somehow**.

There she was sitting on Tori's steps with a serious expression on her face. His words were swirling inside her head. "Okay, that's a timeout, Go and sit on the steps". He hadn't even given her a chance to explain herself.

"Who does he think he is?" thought Jade. "My dad?"

Then it hit her. Her mother's words started to echo inside her head.

"Jade, I know you are upset about the divorce and I don't blame you. You have every right to be mad. I don't think you would understand this but I will tell you this anyway. As human beings we all need love but just love is not enough. We all deserve to be loved, respected, and appreciated and most of all we deserve to be happy"

"Jade, I wish I could have given you all that but I couldn't. It takes two hands to clap, two wings to fly, two legs to walk. And it takes both mommy and daddy to maintain a happy family. As long as he doesn't respect me or appreciate me I can't be happy. When I am not happy you are not happy. I have seen the pain in your eyes every time we fight. I don't want you to suffer because of me. That's why I decided to leave your dad."

"Jade, my biggest regret in life is not noticing beforehand the little things about my relationship with your dad, you know how he never agreed with me, how he always sided against me, how he never appreciated me, how he never respected me, how he never gave me a chance to explain my self, how he used to boss me around, the kind of things that made it difficult to live with him. If I did may be I wouldn't have married him at all and you would have had a happy childhood"

"Jade, one day you will meet a handsome guy and fall in love with him. When that happens make sure he is a person who loves you, cares about you, appreciates you and respects you. Make sure he is a guy that can keep you happy, a guy that you can live with, a guy that you can have a happy family with. Keep your eyes open for little warning signs. Don't make the mistake I made because if you do its not just you who will suffer, your kids will too"

"Jade, please remember I left your dad, not you. You can come to me any time you want. I respect your decision to stay with him but I want you to remember, I will always love you "

Jade opened her eyes to see Beck talking with Tori; it looked like they were flirting. Okay may be they weren't flirting but they looked extremely happy in each other's company.

"May be that's what mommy talked about" thought Jade

To her it was clear that Beck respected and appreciated Tori more than her. He also seemed to be much happier around her. May be he loved her much more too. Then another realization hit her. She had lost this battle against Tori long time ago. Ever since Tori came he had treated her more like a father than a boyfriend. He tried to discipline her occasionally and she couldn't believe that she had let him after all she had a father and she didn't need another one. May be he just stayed around her just to make sure she would not hurt Tori.

"How pathetic can I be?" she asked her self

It was pathetic to stay in a relationship with a man who didn't love, appreciate or respect her. Was she that desperate? She knew she deserved better, every human being does.

"Hey Jade" called Beck "Say sorry to Tori, and I will end your time out"

She ignored him. She wanted to shout at Beck and tell him that he can't control her. But right then she was feeling so weak and she was in the verge of tears. Besides if fighting would make him fall in love with her and make him treat her right, it would have happened a long time ago. What she had to do was really evident she has to let go of him. She has to move on because she deserved better.

The silence said it all. Something was definitely wrong. Normally Jade would yell at Beck or say something sarcastic. But she didn't.

Beck went to her knelled down in front of her and gazed in to her blue eyes. They looked like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong Jade?" he asked her, she didn't reply. This version of jade scared him. She looked so sad and vulnerable. And after what seemed like eternity she said in a barely audible voice.

"Say you love me?"

"Magic Word?" said Beck

She gave out a loud sigh and stood up. She walked around thinking over things. She hated those eyes. For a moment she got lost in them. For a moment they had made her brain stop working. But the words "Magic word?" was like a slap across her face. It made her come out of the trance. Mustering all the courage she has, she looked straight in to his eyes and said

"Beck…, I think we should see other people"

 **A/N: Well that brings us to the end of the first chapter. Please Review. Reviewers will be given a sneak peak in to the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for your wonderful reviews guys. So here is chapter 2. Enjoy.**

Jade observed the expression on Becks face. He just stared at her dumbfounded with an expression that was too familiar, way too familiar. It brought back memories of that awful day, the day her mother asked for a divorce. Her father had stared back at her mother with a pained expression much like the one Beck had on his face right now. Her father wasn't the one to show much emotion, neither was Beck so it really pained her to see her father like that. She hated her mother for making her father go through this and now she was starting to hate herself too for doing this to Beck. After what seems like eternity Beck opened his mouth to asked the dreaded question, the same question that his father had asked her mother. The question her mother never answered not to dad anyway.

"Why?"

She literally flinched at the question. She wanted to answer that question. He did deserve at least a simple explanation. But she knew what that means all too well. First she will be giving him more pain and second she didn't want to start a screaming match. She wanted to break things off in a decent way. So she decided to do the same thing that her mother did.

"Good bye, Beck" she said softly and simply walked towards the door. She turned to look back at him one last time. He stared back at her dumbfounded. Even though it broke her heart to see him like that she stayed strong knowing that she was doing the right thing.

"Wait, Jade" said Tori "I know it was wrong of him to give you time out, but he is a great guy and you love him"

"I know…" said Jade "But it's just not enough"

With that she walked out of the door, out of Becks life, a single tear rolled down her eyes.

"It's all going to be okay" she told herself but there was a part of her that didn't believe her. She kept driving but she didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. She just wanted to keep her mind on the road and off the breakup, but it wasn't that easy.

After hours of driving round and round she finally stopped and was surprised to where she had driven unconsciously. It was her mother's place. She was surprised she had even known the road to her place since the last time she came here was about 6 years ago. Her mother had literally dragged her here every Saturday after the divorce for almost three years and tried her best to befriend her. But after trying to get through to her for 3 whole years and not making any progress at all she had given up. She remembered her last conversation with her mom.

"Just leave me alone" shouted Jade, "Stop trying to make things right because you can't. I hate you."

"Okay I will stop" said Jade's Mom. "I will not trouble you anymore, but I want you to know that no matter what I will always love you and I will always be there for you."

"Stop acting like a good mother, because you are not, if you were you would have never left me" said Jade and walked out of her mother's door and she never looked back. Not until now that is.

Jade didn't even know if her mother lived here anymore. Even if she did she was probably married again and was probably living with her husband and kids. She didn't know if she was welcome here anymore. Her first instinct was to run, but she knew better. She wouldn't blame her mom if she hated her. She deserved it. It was ironical that in the end she had taken the same steps as her mother even though she hated her mother for doing so. She knew that her friends will probably hate her for it too.

Back at Tories everyone was watching a movie while Beck stared at the door. He was secretly hoping that she will come back in to his arms. Tori noticed this and switched off the TV.

"Beck, the whole point of watching your favorite movie is to keep your eyes off the door and on the TV" said Tori

"she is not coming back is she" asked Beck.

"I don't think she will" said Cat "You gave her a time out"

"I am just surprised it she tolerated it for so long" said Tori

"Yeah man" said Andre "I thought she'd kick your Butt and tell you to shut up, I was surprised when she actually went to sit on those steps"

"But she will eventually come Back, right?" asked Beck

"I don't think so" said Robbie "Last time she broke up with you she did out of anger, but this time she actually thought things through"

"Yeah man" said Andre "I don't think she will"

 **A/N: So that's chapter 2. Please Review. Reviewers will get a sneak peak in to the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **This chapter** **is more about the relationship between jade and her mother but don't worry this will lay the foundation for a stronger relationship between Jade and Beck as you will see in the future chapters.**

Jade slowly walked to her Mom's door and knocked on it. Her heart started to beat fast. She didn't know why but she was feeling scared, scared about what she was about to find out. Then it hit her maybe she wouldn't even recognize her after all she hadn't seen her in 6 years and she has grown up a lot since she last saw her. For a moment it seemed like a bad idea to come here in the first place. Just as she was about to walk away, the door opened, revealing her mother.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She realized she should probably introduce herself first. But before she could she heard her mother's kind voice saying.

"Jade darling, what's wrong?, Is everything okay?, Have you being crying? What happened? Did you get in to a big fight with your dad..." she couldn't help but let out a little sigh, a sigh of relief, and laugh a little bit at the long trail of questions.

"Jade are you okay?" her mother asked once again.

"No" said Jade with tears rolling down her eyes "I broke up with Beck"

"Oh… I am so sorry darling" said jades mother pulling her in to a long hug.

Meanwhile Beck was back at his RV. He was still in shock. He hadn't known what hit him. He wondered what he did wrong. How could Jade breakup with him like that without one single explanation? He knew his friends said that she was not likely to come back however he thought he knew Jade better than anyone. So he believed she will come back. She always did like after the Alyssa Vaughn incident.

"Of course she'll come back" thought Beck "It's not like she has thousands of boys ready to date her. Right?"

This thought made him feel better. He smiled thinking about tomorrow.

"There is nothing like making up after a good fight" he thought

He was looking forward to making up with her tomorrow at school. He knew she'll come back after all he is irresistible, no girl can resist him not even Jade West. But he had no idea how wrong he was.

Jade was sitting down on her mother's couch and was explaining what had happened to her in great detail. Her mother listened sympathetically.

"I am sorry mom" she finally said "I always hated you for leaving dad. But when I was sitting on those steps everything became clear. I started to understand what you had told me 9 years ago you know about love, respect, appreciation"

"I am so stupid, I don't know why the one tear that fell from dad's eyes made me take his side and hate you. I don't know why his tear whitewashed the countless nights you spent alone crying your eyes out"

"I am such an idiot. I saw his pain but not yours. I am sorry…"

"It's okay darling" said Jades mother "you were little, of course you couldn't understand. At least one good thing came out of your break-up. I finally got my daughter back and trust me when I say this. You made the right choice"

She smiled at her mother.

"I really missed this" said Jade "You know dad was never good with emotions like you are. I can never talk to dad about this. I guess that's why I found myself here in the first place"

"Oh No… look at the time" said Jade "Dad is going to kill me"

"Don't worry, I already talked to your dad, he knows you are here. He said you can stay here as long as you like"

"Wait, what?" asked Jade " you are still talking to dad?"

"Of course" said her mother "We never stopped. I called him every week and asked about you. He even sent me pictures of you and him"

"Oh… that's how you recognized me even though I have grown a lot in the last 6 years, now I feel like an idiot, if the two of you could work things out why couldn't I?"

"So do you want to stay over or do you want to go back" asked Jades mom

"I want to stay" said jade "I don't want this reunion to end just yet"

"Neither do I" said Jades mom "I'll tell you what, why don't you go to your room and change in to something more comfortable and we can continue this afterwards"

"Wait what?" said Jade "I have a room?"

"Come on, I'll show it to you"

They slowly walked to her room. As she stepped in to the room it reminded her of her room back when she was 8. There were teddy bears, dolls and various other toys that filled it. She opened the cupboard only to find many clothes in her size and that was when she realized that her mother really meant it when she said she was leaving her dad not her and she can come to her anytime. In fact she had waited for jade to come to her. Her mother had never left her it was she who had left her mother.

 **A/N: Well, With Jades mother back in her life things are about to change for the better of course. In case you didn't get it jade changed in to a bitter person after her parents divorce and with her new found understanding about the divorce and relationships in general she will slowly recover from her bitterness and begin to see the world in a new light. ooh... I am so happy. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I admit it. I am very bad at updating multi chapter stories. So sorry about that. Anyways here is the latest chapter. Enjoy**.

Beck was getting frustrated with each passing day. Jade had missed School the following 2 days and then came the weekend. He had tried to text her and call her but her phone was off. He even visited her house but she was not there and her car was not there either. To make things worse her neighbor had told him that she hasn't seen her in days. Then he had sent his friends one by one to Jade's house hoping that she'll be there but none of them came back with good news. Now Beck was not only frustrated but also worried. All sorts of crazy thoughts started invading his mind followed by a feeling that he thought he would never experience, fear. He had always been proud of the fact that nothing could scare him. But now the simple thought that he might never be able to see her again terrified him. Did she leave him for good? Will she come back to school? Will she ever take him back? were his first thoughts. Then more and more terrifying thoughts began to emerge. Is she okay? Did she get hit by a truck or something? Now it was early morning on Monday around 3 Am and he couldn't sleep. He couldn't wait to get to school. This was weird since he hated going to school on Monday mornings. He had fallen hard for jade west, more than he ever imagined.

He went half an hour earlier to school and waited by Jade's locker just to make sure he would not miss her. He waited and waited but she didn't come until 5 minutes before the school starts. He kind of expected her to come running to him and hug him and kiss him but she didn't. she seemed surprised to see him in front of her locker at first. Then the slight smile spreading across her face faded. This was not what Beck was expecting. Beck mustered all his courage and smiled at Jade but deep inside he was scared.  
Jade saw beck smiling at her and realised that Beck is not going to give up without a fight. She wasn't really prepared to talk to beck. she had been so caught up with spending quality time with her mother that she almost forgot about beck and the breakup.  
" Beck, what are you doing in front of my locker?" was the first words that came to her mouth  
" waiting for you" said Beck " please, just listen to what I have to say"  
" ok but don't get your hopes up because I am not going to change my mind" said Jade calmly  
Beck felt like he didn't even know this girl. It was the same Jade but there was something different. She was acting way too calmly for Jade. With this realisation Beck's confidence began to fade. He became speechless. So Jade said "Meet me at the asfault cafe at Lunch" and left.

Beck skipped the class before lunch so he could think clearly and prepare what he was going to say. It was evident that whatever he thought of saying earlier was not going to work because that was designed for the angry and not so calm Jade. This Jade was not that easy to handle. sadly enough he did not have any idea how to handle this Jade at all.

After coming up with about ten ways to talk to Jade he still didn't feel ready. But it was lunch already. He had to go and face Jade now. He knew this was his only shot.

 **A/N: I know this is short but something is better than nothing right? please review.**


End file.
